


Jagten

by Kurotan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Devotion, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotan/pseuds/Kurotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Hoy mismo he visto a un caballero durante mi acostumbrado paseo matutino en el parque que me encantaría conocer más a fondo. Tal vez juzgues oportuno incluso invitarle a cenar con nosotros.</p>
<p>- Ah, qué terrible, insaciable muchacho. ¿Apenas sí hemos pasado tres meses juntos, y ya debo empezar a competir por tus afectos con otros potenciales pretendientes? - Hannibal camufló su lobuna sonrisa en el cabello ensortijado del hombre más joven, aspirando su conocido y cálido olor con manifiesta satisfacción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" ... De unos 45 años, aproximadamente. Varón caucásico en buena forma física. No es atildado, pero sí lo suficientemente aseado como para mantener un aceptable estándar en cuanto a su apariencia externa. Mantiene su largo pelo negro y entrecano amarrado a la nuca mediante una coleta, y sujeta con una mano el cronómetro que utiliza para medir las marcas de los jóvenes alumnos que llegan, extenuados y sudando copiosamente, hasta la portería del campo de fútbol en la cual él mismo, su maestro, espera pacientemente. "

Will Graham observa a una chiquilla rezagada, de no más de 13 o 14 años, que trata de acelerar la carrera durante los últimos metros. Se aprieta con fuerza uno de los costados, y su pálido rostro se tuerce en una mueca de desespero al comprender que su tiempo no es lo bastante exiguo como para aprobar el examen. 

\- No pongas esa cara tan fea, Karina - el profesor rodea con su brazo los angostos hombros de la niña, tratando de consolarla en apariencia. - Estoy seguro de que, con un poco de dedicación y esfuerzo, lograrás compensar la nota que te falta. Los finales no son hasta la semana que viene, así que aún podemos tratar de aprovechar la tutoría de este jueves, ¿qué me dices?

Karina aprieta sus labios en una fina línea, tragando saliva y tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas. Finalmente, después de unos silenciosos y tensos segundos, asintió mientras hincaba la barbilla en el incipiente pecho.

+++

Graham engatusó a su compañero, el notable e infame Hannibal Lecter, para que lo siguiera durante su paseo por las animadas calles de Dublín aquella tarde. Ambos caminaron acompasadamente, hombro con hombro, mientras Lecter expresaba su deseo de asistir al menos a una de las representaciones del teatro The Point, a las orillas del río Liffey, antes de abandonar la ciudad definitivamente en su ruta por Europa. 

\- No tengo inconveniente, bien lo sabes - el ex-policía ajustó la bufanda en torno a su esbelto cuello, tratando de resguardarse del relente vespertino. - Claro que, si no es problema, tenía mis propios planes para estos días... ¿recuerdas el colegio Dublin Heights, a un par de manzanas de nuestro hotel?

El psiquiatra enarcó una ceja, limitándose a asentir con un ademán de cabeza. Will sonrió mostrándole los dientes, apartando con los dedos un mechón de flequillo rebelde que caía cerca de los ojos pardos de su amante. 

\- Hoy mismo he visto a un caballero durante mi acostumbrado paseo matutino en el parque que me encantaría conocer más a fondo. Tal vez juzgues oportuno incluso invitarle a cenar con nosotros.

\- Ah, qué terrible, insaciable muchacho. ¿Apenas sí hemos pasado tres meses juntos, y ya debo empezar a competir por tus afectos con otros potenciales pretendientes? - Hannibal camufló su lobuna sonrisa en el cabello ensortijado del hombre más joven, aspirando su conocido y cálido olor con manifiesta satisfacción. 

\- Siempre habrás de hacerlo, doctor Lecter - Will cerró los párpados cuando sintió las manos de Hannibal tanteando su rostro, alzándole la barbilla para depositar un breve y reverente beso sobre sus labios - Después de todo... ¿qué interés podría suscitar en un depredador como tú mismo si de verdad creyeras que, finalmente, me has cazado?

+++

Continuará...


	2. 02

En el bar Pygmalion, la Hora Feliz duraba toda la noche del sábado y además contaba con entrada gratuita. Joseph se abrió paso hasta la barra a codazos y pidió el que sería el primer gin tonic de la velada. La semana se había desarrollado satisfactoriamente y tenía ganas de darse un capricho... tal vez, si la suerte le era favorable, incluso podría disfrutar de un buen polvo con una de las muchas universitarias intoxicadas que había en el establecimiento, aunque sus auténticas preferencias obedecían a otras características más difíciles de procurar.

Básicamente, el tipo de "atributos" difíciles de encontrar en una discoteca atestada de ufanos borrachos a la una de la madrugada. Lo típico era que, a aquellas horas, sus queridas nínfulas estuvieran fingiendo dormir mientras chateaban vía WhatsApp con otras compañeras de clase.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, un hombre notablemente embriagado se posicionó a su lado en la barra. Murmuraba entre dientes palabras ininteligibles que intercalaba con insultos, hasta que por fin consiguió hacerse notar y pedir un whisky con hielo. Acunó el vaso de Johnnie Walker contra su pecho y vació la mitad de sus contenidos de un solo trago, mirando a Joseph por el rabillo del ojo mientras señalaba a una joven de larga cabellera teñida de color violeta y tacones imposibles, la cual bailaba desmañadamente al compás de la música apoyándose sobre los hombros de la que parecía ser una amiga entre estentóreas carcajadas.

\- Te juro que no lo entiendo, tío... quiero decir, todo ese rollo pseudo-lésbico y los tintes fantasía de Mi Pequeño Pony para que las miremos por todos los medios posibles, cuando luego te mandan a la mierda por el hecho de invitarlas a bailar o a una copa. 

Joseph asintió con la cabeza mientras degustaba su ginebra, fijando la vista en la muchacha de la que el hombre hablaba. De unos 19 años, o quizá más. Excesivamente desarrollada para su gusto, tal y como evidenciaba el pronunciado escote que se ceñía a sus turgentes senos. La amiga con la que bailaba, sin embargo, sí que se ajustaba mejor a su tipo; con su corta melena pelirroja natural y su rostro redondeado y sonrosado, salpicado aquí y allá por graciosas pecas.

\- Casi todas son unas zorras incluso antes de que empiecen a gatear, tío, te lo digo con conocimiento de causa - Joseph meneó la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía torvamente, como si estuviera recordando un chiste que sólo él podía comprender -. Si quieres un consejo para evitar irte a casa con los huevos azules, te diría que aprendieras a cambiar de objetivo... ya sabes... chicas tímidas, calladas y bien educadas; de ésas que ya apenas existen porque sus padres les consienten vestirse y comportarse como auténticas putas desde que son capaces de articular palabra. Cuando les salen las tetas, ya puedes despedirte de toda esperanza... se enfundan en minifaldas que apenas les cubren el coño, y en camisetas 2 tallas más pequeñas a la suya; pero el malo de la película es el tío al que le han puesto las peras en la cara, porque no cerró los ojos lo bastante rápido o algo así.

\- Brindo por tu juiciosa sabiduría - Will Graham alzó su vaso y lo hizo tintinear contra el de su nuevo "amigo". - La siguiente ronda la pago yo. 

+++

Media hora más tarde, Joseph trastabillaba en dirección a los aseos, acuciado por la necesidad urgente de orinar. La cabeza le daba vueltas, puesto que no entraba dentro de sus costumbres mezclar bebidas de alta graduación alcohólica; pero su nuevo e inesperado amigo Joe se había limitado a poner entre sus manos una copa tras otra, y lo cierto es que había sido divertido constatar que él también profesaba una particular atracción hacia las mujeres más jóvenes del local; pese a que ninguno de ellos había admitido semejante cosa en voz alta.

Suspiró aliviado cuando sintió su vejiga finalmente vacía, y apenas se había subido la cremallera del pantalón con dedos torpes y vacilantes cuando notó que alguien se chocaba contra su cuerpo desde atrás. Una súbita pero sutil punzada en el cuello le informó de que algo no iba bien, mas su visión se tornó borrosa antes de que tuviera oportunidad de proferir sonido alguno.

\- Por fin te encuentro, Joseph - un hombre desconocido, atractivo pero con una expresión vacua y difícil de interpretar impidió que perdiera por completo el equilibrio, sujetándole por la cintura al tiempo que pasaba una de sus muñecas por encima de su hombro. - Joe me dijo que estarías aquí, y no andaba errado cuando me advirtió de que, probablemente, necesitarías un poco de ayuda. 

Joseph trató de gritar y de zafarse de las manos que se le hincaban en la carne como si fueran las garras de un halcón, pero se sentía desfallecer. Su conciencia parecía tornarse evanescente y lábil; remota y vaporosa, como una cortina de humo insustancial. Su garganta emitió un gorgoteo grotesco y sus párpados temblaron espasmódicamente, antes de que su cabeza se inclinase, derrotada, sobre el cuello de su captor. 

\- Muy pronto estaremos en casa, Joseph. Aguanta un poco más y trata de caminar a mi ritmo, ¿sí? Tendrás la oportunidad de descansar todo cuanto necesites en breve, pero resultaría inconveniente para mí tener que cargarte a pulso por toda la discoteca. 

Graham les aguardaba a la salida del local, y guió a ambos sin dilación hasta el BMW de alquiler que acababa de estacionar a la vuelta de la esquina. Hannibal depositó a su pasajero como si fuera un vulgar fardo en los asientos de atrás mientras accedía al puesto del copiloto para poder supervisar a su cautivo durante el corto trayecto en coche. Antes de abrocharse el cinturón, hurgó en los bolsillos de Joseph hasta que encontró su carnet de conducir y, por tanto, su dirección. También rescató su teléfono móvil y se dedicó a echarle un rápido vistazo a su galería de imágenes, corroborando las sospechas que su amante había abrigado hacia el profesor de gimnasia apenas posó los ojos en él. 

\- Karina puede estar satisfecha de que un ángel de la guarda se haya cruzado en su camino. No es frecuente que este tipo de abusadores sea detectado hasta mucho más tarde, cuando la víctima ya es lo suficientemente madura mental y físicamente como para entender con pleno conocimiento de causa qué es lo que le ha sucedido, y por qué. 

Will chasqueó la lengua y continuó conduciendo con los ojos fijos en la carretera, buscando un lugar para aparcar ahora que se aproximaban a su destino. - No te lo he dicho todavía, pero gracias por acceder a acompañarme... sé que un bar como el Pygmalion no constituye precisamente uno de tus cotos predilectos de caza.

\- Estoy encantado de que me permitas ser tu compañero durante tu transformación y tu propio viaje de autoconocimiento, Will - Lecter apretó fugazmente la mano del ex-policía que reposaba sobre el cambio de marchas. - No hay prisa, ni regla alguna salvo las que ambos estemos dispuestos a acatar. Espero que podamos disfrutar de la visión única del mundo que sólo el otro puede ofrecer durante mucho tiempo. 

Graham sonrió coqueta y marrulleramente. Alzó las cejas, dirigiendo una mirada preñada de sarcasmo a su copiloto al tiempo que entonaba, con bastante corrección, una de las estrofas de la canción que retumbaba en el Pygmalion justo en el momento en que ambos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta. 

\- " I wanna be contigo  
And live contigo, and dance contigo  
Para have contigo una noche loca  
Y besar tu bocaaa..."

Lecter permaneció sumido en un perplejo silencio durante el espacio de unos efímeros segundos, no obstante, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una radiante sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza con ademán resignado. 

\- Es una auténtica lástima, pero ya he comprobé de facto que uno no puede controlar de quién se enamora. La auténtica cuestión radica en por qué motivo te esfuerzas tanto en recordármelo cada día de nuestras vidas. 

Will emitió una carcajada cristalina y exultante, tatareando para sí el resto de la canción y observando a Hannibal con una emoción pareja a la ternura titilando en sus pupilas. 

\- " I need your love, I need you closer  
Keep me begging, keep me hoping that the night don't stop... "

+++

Continuará...


	3. 03

Joseph gruñó y enterró la cabeza en su almohada, notando un dolor lacerante que nacía desde sus sienes y se irradiaba, como un reguero abrasador, hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Trató de localizar el despertador que mantenía a mano en el velador, pero su habitación estaba sumida en la más profunda de las tinieblas. Maldiciendo entre dientes, buscó a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara de mesa al tiempo que se cubría los ojos con su mano libre, tratando de mitigar la consabida punzada de dolor que conllevaba la fulgurante luz. 

La estupefacción que sintió ante la estampa que se le presentaba le caló tan hondamente que Joseph ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de gritar. Joe estaba sentado plácidamente en una silla a los pies de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y apuntándole con un revólver. Estaba ataviado de la cabeza a los pies con una especie de mono plástico, hermético y transparente, y el hombre no pudo menos que estremecerse al ratificar que todo el ebrio estupor que había contemplado con anterioridad en su mirada se había desvanecido por completo; como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

\- J-Joe... pero qué cojones... ¿qué significa todo esto?

\- Buenas noches, Joseph. Me temo que no fui del todo sincero contigo cuando nos presentamos, pero confío en que podamos saltarnos a estas alturas algunas formalidades. No te molestes en abalanzarte sobre tu mesilla de noche, si es que aún puedo darte un consejo de amigos... como puedes ver, tengo tu pistola aquí mismo.

El aludido trató de tragar saliva, pero su garganta seca se negaba a cooperar. Alzó las manos y comenzó a incorporarse muy despacio del lecho, intentando transmitir aplomo y seguridad en sí mismo, de forma no muy diferente a la que utilizaba para aproximarse a un alumno conflictivo. Para su sorpresa, Joe se limitó a sonreír con sorna y le permitió permanecer arrodillado sobre el colchón; sin embargo volvió a alzar el arma en cuanto hizo ademán de ponerse en pie. 

\- Mira, tío... no sé qué coño se te está pasando por la cabeza, pero estás enfermo - Joseph alzó la barbilla y acató el tono más autoritario y formal que fue capaz de modular, dada su precaria situación. - No sé si es esto lo que de verdad te pone, o es que te confundes de persona... pero lo que sí te garantizo es que esto va a acabar muy mal como no te marches de aquí de inmediato, puto lunático. 

\- Mmmm - Graham fingió meditar acerca de la desesperada bravuconería de su interlocutor, rascándose la barba con gesto dubitativo. - Me pones en un compromiso, Joseph, ya que me temo que todavía no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para ahondar en ciertas cuestiones. No obstante, creo que haré una excepción y me explicaré; al fin y al cabo, yo también fui profesor una vez, no hace tanto tiempo. 

Un repentino sudor frío empapó la frente y las axilas de Joseph, el cual había comenzado a recular hacia la pared sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. - Oye, en serio... no sé qué narices pinto yo en todo esto, pero puedo asegurarte que...

\- Muy por el contrario, amigo mío - Will interrumpió al aterrorizado hombre con brusquedad, apretando las quijadas con intensidad manifiesta. - Creo que no eres tan imbécil como para no figurarte de qué va esto. Pero si necesitas refrescarte la memoria, estoy seguro de que mi compañero no tendrá inconveniente en echarte una mano. Él es un reputado y célebre doctor, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarte.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, una figura espigada y atlética se situó en el quicio de la puerta. Hannibal Lecter avanzó hasta ponerse a la altura de su amante, escrutando a Joseph con la misma expresión intensa e indescifrable que éste recordaba vagamente antes de sumirse en aquel extraño, exánime estupor. 

\- Joderjoderjoderjoder, mierda, joder... - Joseph se apegó por completo a la pared, temblando convulsivamente. Por su parte, Lecter se limitó a chasquear la lengua con aire censurador, aparentemente molesto con la patética y malsonante retahíla de improperios. 

\- Buenas noches, Joseph. Lamento la inexcusable intromisión, pero Will insistió en la necesidad de conocernos más concienzudamente. A decir verdad, me ha bastado el par de horas que he estado empleando en peinar su "documentación" para hacer un primer diagnóstico, basándome en sus predilecciones - sus ojos brillantes, casi de color granate, se posaron sin ambages sobre los ojos grises de Joseph. - Es usted un pederasta de manual, tan zafio y repugnante como cabe esperar de la mayoría de los de su calaña... una vez tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer un espécimen de lo más singular, que gustaba de beberse las lágrimas de sus víctimas en copas de Martini cada vez que había culminado el abuso mental, físico y/o sexual. Usted, no obstante, es mucho más ordinario que todo eso. No es recomendable guardar los trofeos de sus víctimas en forma de pornografía de ningún tipo; confío en que no es necesario demorarnos en semejante cuestión. La policía científica apenas procesará sus restos más allá de lo estrictamente necesario cuando encuentren los esclarecedores archivos que acabo de desencriptar. 

Con un aullido frenético, Joseph saltó como un resorte hacia la ventana de la alcoba, intentando escabullirse aun cuando eso supusiera tener que atravesar los cristales de la misma, impelido únicamente por el peso y el impulso de su cuerpo. Will, que a esas alturas ya había abandonado el revólver dejándolo olvidado e inaccesible en un rincón, se abalanzó tras él y alcanzó a apresarle por el cuello; tal y como Hannibal le había enseñado a hacer.

El satisfactorio, brusco crujido de las vértebras cervicales de Joseph resonó por toda la estancia; mas la torsión estaba cuidadosamente calculada para no matarlo instantáneamente. Joseph se derrumbó y cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, incapaz de moverse un ápice ni de articular sonido. Apenas un segundo más tarde, Lecter apareció a su lado para asestarle una certera puñalada en la arteria femoral, y así fue como ambos amantes se tomaron de la mano mientras observaban con recogida beatitud la vida esfumándose de los ojos de su presa; escapándose a veloces borbotones por su pierna seccionada. 

Graham apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de su compañero, solazándose con el acompasado latido de su corazón y remedando de nuevo aquella noche gélida e inolvidable en la que, más allá del borde del abismo y los lindes de la humanidad, ambos habían entrelazado definitiva e irrevocablemente sus destinos. 

\- No es lo mismo, pero igualmente, creo que es hermoso - Will suspiró cuando sintió los brazos de Hannibal ciñéndose con fuerza en torno a su talle, atrayéndole hacia sí. El ex-policía volvió a indagar en los ojos vidriosos de Joseph, buscando en ellos alguna chispa remanente de discernimiento. - Una vez, también fui padre de una hija... y me alivia saber que, si algún día conseguimos traerla de vuelta, no quedará ni tan siquiera tu recuerdo en este mundo.

+++

Continuará...


	4. Epílogo

La luz del sol entraba a raudales en la suite matrimonial del Hotel Westbury que ambos prófugos de la justicia compartían, a pesar de las cortinas corridas. Graham se cubrió la cabeza con las cálidas mantas que lo envolvían, renuente aún a abandonar su confortable lecho, aunque ya hacía varios minutos que estaba despierto.

El agradable olor del café recién hecho, sin embargo, fue lo que le decidió a abandonar su acogedora guarida. Bostezó con ganas y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, alineando así su columna. Se frotó los ojos mientras se levantaba, buscando a ciegas la ropa interior que había sido arrancada de su cuerpo a tirones durante la noche anterior. Ya habría tiempo para una ducha más tarde; o inclusive un baño de burbujas y sales aromáticas si su pareja insistía, como de costumbre, en asearle él mismo. 

Hannibal Lecter removía su café lentamente mientras desplegaba sobre su regazo el periódico dominical. Un rápido vistazo fue suficiente para que Graham confirmase que ya había dado cuenta de varias ediciones diferentes; entre ellas, algunas extranjeras escritas en francés y en español. 

Graham se acercó a su compañero por detrás y le obsequió con un beso en la mejilla y un amistoso apretón en los hombros a modo de buenos días. Lecter, por su parte, enredó sus dígitos en los desordenados rizos que acariciaban su rostro y le saludó a su vez con un sucinto murmullo. 

\- ...Buenos días, mi buen doctor. Puedo inferir que sigues un poco molesto conmigo, a pesar de lo mucho que me esforcé anoche por compensarte - Will se sentó en el brazo del amplio sillón de cuero que ocupaba Hannibal y tomó su taza de café de entre sus manos para apurar sus contenidos, paladeando su amargo y suculento sabor con evidente complacencia. - Entiende que insistiera esta vez en que no te llevaras ningún souvenir difícil de justificar en una autopsia, puesto que la Interpol ya está lo suficientemente ocupada buscando indicios que corroboren la premisa de Jack y Freddy Lounds de que, efectivamente, todavía no estamos muertos. Ni siquiera he recobrado el uso completo de mi brazo derecho, y sin duda, tus vísceras agradecerán un poco más de convalecencia. Ah, y por si no estás dispuesto a reconocer que llevo razón en esto... te recuerdo que tampoco me has mostrado Florencia aún, tal y como prometiste.

Inopinadamente, los brazos del psiquiatra se abatieron sobre el cuerpo de su amante; conminándole a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Will dejó escapar una exclamación a medio camino entre la indignación y la chanza; pero inclinó de buena gana la cabeza para permitir que los labios de Hannibal le cubrieran de húmedos, hambrientos ósculos. 

\- Eres un terrible, irreverente muchacho - Lecter enterró la nariz en la juntura del cuello y la mandíbula del hombre más joven, aspirando su aroma a sudor y a semen entreverados de la madrugada previa; entreabriendo la boca para apreciar con mayor precisión los matices que aún persistían de la sangre derramada de su víctima. - Ya sabes que admiro tu raciocinio y sagacidad tanto como cualquiera de tus cuantiosos dones; pero debes admitir que sigues preocupándote demasiado y que te cuesta abandonarte a la satisfacción del momento. Nunca dije que te faltara razón: sólo incidí en que, de entre todos los invitados a nuestra mesa, el señor Joseph Wooden era uno de los que más se merecía un lugar de honor en ella. 

\- Ya habrá otras oportunidades... todo será más sencillo cuando nos establezcamos en un lugar que no tenga tratado de extradición con los Estados Unidos - Will clavó las uñas en el pecho de Hannibal y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando entrecortadamente cuando las hábiles manos de éste se deslizaron bajo sus shorts; apretándose en torno a su miembro así como tanteando su dilatada entrada. - Opino que tanto el Chesapeake Ripper como il Mostro deberían retirarse por ahora de la escena, ya que nuestro diseño aún está en pleno proceso de crecimiento y expansión ¿no lo crees así?

\- Por supuesto que sí, amado mío - Lecter izó a pulso su preciosa carga, deleitándose con las recias piernas que serpentearon en torno a sus caderas y la risa sin aliento que reverberaba entre sus dientes. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el dormitorio, sacrificando la noción del almuerzo de mediodía en pos de otro tipo de actividades igual de placenteras, si bien más apremiantes. - ... Aunque debería prevenirte de ser más cuidadoso con lo que deseas. Después de todo, te recuerdo que el hambre es el mejor cocinero.

+++

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt dedicado con todo mi cariño a Amara, mientras trato de recobrar la necesaria inspiración para retomar Universos Alternos. Gracias por vuestro tiempo y atención ;)


End file.
